


Henry Cavill, Andrew Grafield... and the Bruce Almighty!

by orphan_account



Category: Bruce Almighty (2003), Man of Steel (2013), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies) RPF
Genre: Dominance, First Time, God Complex, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim Carrey meets Henry Cavill at a party. Poor Andrew Garfield never stood a chance.





	Henry Cavill, Andrew Grafield... and the Bruce Almighty!

The grand ball-room of the Four Seasons hotel on the 57th street in Manhattan was flooded with who's who of the Hollywood. Right from Brangelina and Tom-Katie to the Jonas Brothers and Dakota Fanning... everyone was eager to make an appearance. The most delectable and lip-smacking cuisines were served, the venue was decorated with exotic flowers and the silver ribbons. The entire atmosphere was filled with the enchanting aroma of Chanel No. 5. Dreamily dressed waitresses and elegant waiters were floating from one corner to the other, serving their high-profile guests.

The reason for this celebration was a dear subject to everyone. This party was thrown in honor of someone, who didn't only give new dimensions to the art of acting, but also made cinematic experience one of a kind.

It was the party thrown in honor of Meryl Streep, who had won her third Oscar, for her portrayal of Margaret Thatcher in the film, "The Iron Lady". Being one of the most respected actor in the world, this honor was but justified, and it was evident form the faces of the invitees. Meryl was busy greeting her guests and accepting their wishes and congratulations.

"Hello Meryl!" A voice said.

Meryl turned to look at the voice, and the moment she laid her eyes upon the person, her face lit up.

"Hello Jim! How are you?" Meryl said gleefully.

"I am in seventh heaven... and thanks to you!" Jim Carey said.

"...and why is that?"

"Your win means a lot more to me, and rest of the people here, than it does to you!"

"Oh... that's so nice of you to say that! Thank you so much!"

"So, how are things with ‘Great Hope Springs’ coming?"

"Oh, that's in post-production now. Going just fine. But Jim, I must tell you, we must do a film together again. Working with you on "Lemony Snicketts" was one hell of an experience!"

"Oh sure! We must. I hope something comes by soon. I will see to it!" Jim winked at her.

Jim Carey's assurance held more gravity than Meryl could have imagined. After he worked on "Bruce Almighty", incredible things started happening in his life. His movie character started coming to life through him, and the prowess he bore as a movie character, were imparted in him on one magical night. The long story short... he had become the "Jim Almighty".

And he was determined to manipulate Martin Scorsese's mind to cast Meryl and him in his future production of the adaptation of the Norwegian crime-novel, called "The Snowman".

He took Meryl's leave and started to walk off, when he bumped in to a handsome young man. He had a strong jaw line and a nice stubble.

"Hello Mr. Carey!" The handsome man said.

"Hello!" Jim replied with a smile.

"I am a great fan of yours!" The handsome man said.

"You should be appreciating Mrs. Streep today... not me." Jim said slyly.

"Oh sure! It's just... I couldn't control my excitement!" The man said.

"Are you an actor?" Jim asked.

"Oh yes! I have been cast as the new Superman!" The man said.

"The new superman... Oh, that's you!" Jim was amazed.

"Yes, I am Henry Cavill." Henry extended his hand for a shake. Jim shook hands with him.

"Oh... ok! That's why I was wondering who this exquisitely defined man is!" Jim said.

"Hahaha... don't embarrass me Mr. Carey!"

"Call me Jim."

"Thanks!"

"We should meet for a drink. I could really use someone like you for a chat!"

"Oh, that would be my most gracious honor!" Henry said.

"Ok, but you'll have to control your impulses of acting so elegant!"

"Hahaha! I will try! However, I must say, you're having that effect on me."

They smiled at departed. Henry went to congratulate Meryl and Jim went to the bar.

Jim and Henry were drinking for the last two hours, and they were having an amazing time. Jim was as funny as a real person as any of his movie character would have been. Henry, on the other hand, had a charming personality and his naivety of being a new-comer gave him an air of innocence. Besides, for a new-comer, Henry was quite well-versed with the film industry. It was a nice chat for both.

Nonetheless, the effects of Scotch had started to show.

"Hahaha, I tell you, Jim, shooting for the Superman, is like... being horny all the time. That tight underwear over the pant... my bulging muscles through the satin outfit... Man! Sometimes... I feel so horny, I feel, I could even fuck a dog!"

Jim burst into laughter.

"I can totally understand. Honestly, ‘watching’ a superman movie is a horny experience in itself. You know... I am not a queer... but man! That sexy built and fucking bubble-butts through the satin... Woof!"

"Well, that's me!" Henry said happily.

"I am glad it's you. You would make a good Superman." Jim said.

At that moment Andrew Garfield walked in the hall.

"Damn! That kid is one more pebble in the groin!" Jim said.

"Oh... the Spiderman!" Henry said looking at Andrew.

"Spiderman too is an eye-candy I must say! However, that Toby guy didn't really make it very... I don't know... a class-act!"

"Yeah... he was quite bland for a Spiderman!"

"This one is hot, though!" Jim was still staring at Andrew. Suddenly, he turned at Henry and asked him, "Henry... have you ever fantasized a guy?"

Henry was surprised.

"You mean... in bed?" Henry asked.

"Yeah... In bed. Under you." Jim asked again, this time with a mischievous smile.

"Well... Not really." Henry said.

"Not really... is not "never", now is it?" Jim kept pushing his question.

"Well... never!" Henry said.

"Ah, I see!" Jim looked at him intently and said again, "I see!"

Jim's constant stare unsettled Henry.

"Is everything alright?" Henry asked Jim.

"You know, Henry... Henry... Henry...who?" Jim was blabbering.

"Henry Cavill", Henry said.

"No... Henry Superman!" Jim's scotch was talking.

"OK!" Henry said, smiling.

"You know what you should do? You should hook up with Andrew Spiderman!" Jim said.

"Oh... I don't know about that... Jim, I think you have had quite a lot of Scotch. I think you should give it a rest."  Henry was feeling awkward.

"No no no no no no no no... I am not drunk! I am not drunk, you see! I've a wonderful control on myself... Do you know why?"

"Why?" Henry felt foolish asking this question, but he asked anyway.

"...because I am the Jim Almighty!" Jim said in a winning tone.

"Aah... the almighty! Of course!" Henry murmured.

"I want you two to hook up... and have sex! Have wild, excruciating, supernatural sex!" Jim was talking in his screen character's tone now. In a funny way.

"Oh... well... nice thought! But... I don't see that happening!" Henry said.

"Of course, you can't. You are just an alien, who, by mistake came on Earth and got all the powers. There is a logic behind your prowess. Spiderman also has a science behind his becoming a... Spiderman! But you see... I am free from reason. I am free from logic. I am free from science. And that's why... I am THE ALMIGHTY! The God!" Jim said.

"Humm hhmm!" Henry was starting to think about how to shut this crap-talk.

"...and I see you two... having a phenomenal sex everywhere. On the Eiffel Tower... On the Statue of liberty... in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon..." Jim was interrupted by Henry,

"Hanging gardens of Babylon? Jim... it doesn't exist!"

"It doesn't? That's a shame! We must make it exist!" Jim said.

"Hahaha... I don't see that happening either." Henry said.

"Well, I do. I see that happening... and THAT IS... TODAY!" Jim cited his funny dialogue from the Bruce Almighty.

...and the moment he said that, something incredible happened. Henry was stunned. And so was the rest of the hall.  Everyone was still like a marble statue. The world had halted abruptly.

"Humm... Dumb Superman! You think I was drunk!" Jim spanned his eyes across the hall. He spotted Andrew chatting with Daniel Radcliff.

"Uuuuhhh... Harry Potter! He would add some spice to it too! Maybe some other time!" Jim thought.

Now Jim filled his lungs with a lot of air, and dramatically, like in his movies, puffed it out in a jiffy, spreading it all around the hall. The people, who were stunned, came back to life. Everything was just normal, as it was before.  No one even felt there was a lapse of time in between. Nobody felt a thing.

...Except Henry and Andrew.

As Henry came back to life, he, like a reflex, started looking around for Andrew. Andrew, who was chatting with Daniel, became aware of some change in himself, and he hysterically started looking around too.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing... I just have to find someone." Andrew said.

"Oh... OK!" Daniel retired.

Although Andrew knew that he had to look for someone, he didn't know who he was looking for. But he was desperate to find that person.

By this time, Henry had spotted Andrew and he came rushing towards him. As he was coming to Andrew, Andrew saw him and the moment he laid his eyes upon him, he knew that he was looking for this man... whoever he was!

Henry came to Andrew and introduced himself, "I am Superman."

"I am Spiderman!" Andrew said.

"We must be united!" Henry said.

"Exactly my point!" Andrew.

"I cannot afford to waste any more time." Henry.

"Neither can I." Andrew.

"Let's hurry!" Henry.

"You lead!" Andrew.

"But we must seek permission from the Almighty!" Henry.

"Let's... right now!" Andrew.

And they both ran towards Jim Carey. Jim was sipping on his scotch, looking pleased.

"Come ye children..." Jim said in an utmost dramatic way.

"Thou will command the journey, Superman... and the Spiderman will beseech thee!"

"Mercy, o lord!" Both said.

"Now... I shalst give you my blessings in thy favor! Prosper! Fertilize! Amen!”

These words filled the superhero boys with sudden risen flow of sexual urges. They clung to each other, bowed to THE ALMIGHTY and the next instant they were running out.

Henry and Andrew came out of the hall and instead of taking the elevator, took the staircase. They started climbing the stairs... three, and sometimes even five stairs in one leap.  They climbed 53 floors in 53 seconds and they were already on the terrace of the building. It was chilly and windy, but it had no adverse effect on either of them. By the time they were on the terrace, their "earthly" clothes had disappeared, and they were wearing their respectively "hero" costumes.

"Oh my, Clark... you look so fucking hot! Oh... those muscles!" Andrew said, referring to Superman's alter-ego.

"And you too Peter... You look like an angel, out to get penetrated!" Henry said, referring to Spiderman's alter-ego.

"Oh... the way you talk. Oh god, Clark... please cover your crotch region with your cloak. I am losing myself here."

"Just hold on, sweetie... I am going to give you a wild taste of that one!" Henry said.

"So... where do we go?" Andrew asked.

"How about Eiffel Tower?" Henry asked.

"Sounds good!" Andrew was pleased.

"Come on... Hop on!" Henry indicated Andrew to jump on his shoulders, and after Andrew jumped on him, Henry raised his right hand in upward direction and, even before Andrew could realize, they were shot in air like a bullet.

"Wow! This is so better than shooting web off your wrist!" Andrew said.

"But you have trapped me in your web of love and sensuality!" Henry said.

"Oh god! Your words are as enticing as your bulging biceps!" Andrew said.

They talked like this for a while, before they landed on the Eiffel tower. They stood on the top-most gallery of the tower.  They could see the entire horizon of Paris in the night. It was a spectacular view.

Andrew stood by the rail and looked down. The air was blowing his hair and the night light of the Moon had spreaded on his face. His already intense face had lit up thousand times more. Henry was looking at him, mesmerized!

Henry just slid back a little, to get a better glimpse of unaware Andrew from behind. Andrew had thick dark-burgundy hair that were blowing in the air. His straight, but a little plump at the tip, nose was adding up to his innocent face, he had a defined baby-muscular torso. His tight Spiderman costume was accentuating each and every corner and bump on his body. Andrew had a BEAUTIFUL and fleshy ass that had super-curvaceous round shape. The cleavage in his butts was clearly visible, and Henry could guess from a distance that the cave went deep inside. The back of Andrew's thighs was a masterpiece! Straight from the little sin-factory in heaven! Andrew was an epitome of innocently sexy boyish charm, as if, made by a demon as per the standards of the heaven! Sinful indulgence!

Henry could feel his groin erupting like a lava. He could feel the rising heat within himself. He jumped right back at Andrew and started feeling him upside-down. This instantly sent Andrew into an ecstasy. He extended his hands backwards and held Henry tighter at his own back. Henry was pressing his erection on Andrew's butts. The touch of a super-rock-hard erection of THE SUPERMAN against his soft mushy ass was making Andrew feel more and more effortless. He felt completely submissive under the reigning pressure of the man of steel.

Henry pressed himself against Andrew for some time, during which he licked Andrew's neck, held Andrew's bubbly yet a bit muscled chest in hands and squeezed them like they were boobs, at one time he almost choked Andrew in a fit of passion. Andrew was loving it all.

Being a Spiderman himself, he needed someone, who was more a man than he was, and Superman definitely scored higher on the scale of masculinity. First, Superman was a "man" in true sense, while Spiderman was just a teenager, with powers. This clash of powers was going to be a monstrous form of beastly titillation.

Henry stepped back and stuck his fingers in the back-side of collar of Andrew's costume, and before Andrew could realize his intentions, Henry tore Andrew's costume apart like a frail paper. This tearing immediately revealed Andrew's shapely back and the starting of his butt-cleavage.

Henry, the moment he laid his eyes upon his butts, tore down the rest of the costume in a jiffy. Andrew was shuddering with this manly exhibition of Henry's might. He held the iron-rod of the gallery and stood there, slightly bent forward. His hands and legs were trembling. Henry went berserk.

He held Andrew in his waist and toppled him upside down. This happened in an instant. Andrew was forced on his knees.  This action triggered a reflex in Andrew and he shot a load of web in air that settled directly on Henry's face. But, Henry was the Superman, after all. He just took it off in a second.

"I am so sorr... ow..." Before Andrew could finish his sentence, his mouth was penetrated by Henry's 12-inch super-thick dick. Andrew couldn't stop panicking at the size of Henry's cock. He didn't know how he was going to manage taking this monster up his ass.

His eyes were trying to tell something to Henry, but Henry was busy giving thuds of steel inside Andrew's boy mouth. Andrew could feel the steel-dick banging against the back of his throat. Henry mouth-fucked him for no less than 30 minutes. Even though Andrew was Spiderman, he could feel the excruciating pain in his mouth. And it was just a mouth! Andrew panicked more.

"Take it... Take it!... Take it, you boy! Take it down your throat!" Henry was saying, and abruptly he took his cock out of his mouth and asked him, "Whose little boy are you?" Andrew was too relieved to have Henry's dick outside his mouth, but Henry pulled his hair and asked him again... this time, in a more authoritative voice, "WHOSE LITTLE BOY ARE YOU?"

"I am yours... I am all yours...  I am your little boy! You're my master!" Andrew said breathlessly, while looking in Henry's eyes submissively.

"That's like a good boy... come on!" and he rammed his "Apollo 11" back in Andrew's wet mouth.

"I have managed to re-create the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, children!" A voice came from behind. Henry turned back. Andrew also took Henry's dick out of his mouth and peeped in the direction of the voice from the side of Henry's hips. It was Jim.

Henry and Andrew both were embarrassed to have become half-naked in front of Jim. However, Jim was oblivious to their awkwardness. He continued: "You must consummate in the majestic surroundings of the Gardens of Babylon."

".But I don't know how to reach there." Henry said, while trying to hide his essentials.

"Enters the god!" Jim said smiling, and he snapped his fingers, and instantaneously all the three were vanished in air.  The moment Henry and Andrew regained their awareness, they found themselves in a beautifully weird place. It was like a small island-like garden floating on the waters.

It was made in many layers. Each layer had a different, but an extremely exquisite line of plants and bushes that had amazingly beautiful flowers flourished on them. There were small water currents flowing with clean and transparent water, there were small beautiful under-water organisms inside.

A beautiful palace was made in the middle of the garden, which had sky-high walls and pillars. The palace itself was multi-storied and each story was flowing with blossomed greenery everywhere. There were statues of different sorts: soldiers, horses, women, boys, gods, demi-gods, unicorns, fairies, and many more.

The most amazing part was that the garden was like it was made yesterday... Freshly paint, freshly planted, freshly watered, and completely uninhibited.  The air also felt different. It was so pure and so clean, they could smell the freshness of the plants and flowers.

"What... Is this...?" Andrew was surprised.

"Yes, I have brought you 2700 years back in the time. This is the Babylonian empire, ruled by Nebuchadnezzar II." Jim said.

"Nebuk... what?" Henry asked.

"Never mind. I have brought you here to consummate, because you're the pure beings. I want you to consummate in a place, which emits the same air and vibes of purity." Jim said, "Here I go. But keep in mind, I can watch you from anywhere."

Henry and Andrew exchanged worried glances. Jim continued, "...but you must not worry. You let the deepest love within you come on the surface.... shower each other with your affection.  Let your pulsating lust for each other erupt. Do good to this opportunity." Saying this, Jim vanished in air.

Henry and Andrew were left alone on that mythical island. For a moment they felt apprehensive about how they will get back in their real world... but it was just momentary.  The thought of their being on a legendary wonder of the world, alone, got them excited. They looked at each other. The beautiful scenery and beguiling aromatic air did the trick.

Andrew leapt in Henry's arms and hugged him tight. His costume was still half torn and was hanging on his waist. Henry looked at him.  For some reason the beastly lusty look in his eyes had vanished, and now he was looking at Andrew in a more loving way.

He calmly took Andrew's remaining costume off. Andrew stood in front of him naked, shy and clueless. Henry looked at him and smiled. He took him in his arms and felt his body against his. Andrew's soft and boyish body sent tremors of eagerness through Henry's body. He took off his clothes, one by one. He was taking off his cloak, when Andrew stopped him.

"Keep it. I will feel good under you and your cloak... I don't want anything to see our consummation. Not even the trees and skies." Andrew's these words made Henry look at him in astonishment, but he complied.

Andrew and Henry though for a moment, if they should go in the palace and find a good bed to consummate on. However, the outside view was so beautiful, they decided they should unite outside.

They went on a soft bed of grass and flowers and Andrew sat on it. He felt the flowers and then laid on them. Andrew's cute face was looking even cuter amongst the flowers. Henry couldn't stop admiring him. He came over him. Andrew spreaded his legs apart and Henry placed himself between them.

As Henry started to kiss Andrew in the mouth, he started giving soft jerks on Andrew's crotch. It was a wonderful feeling for both. This was the time they later, for many years, came to call as "Making Love" part, because what happened after that was very wild and lusty and slutty and sexy.

Henry tilted Andrew on his one side and he placed himself behind Andrew. He lifted Andrew's left leg sideways in air and put his 12-inch monstrous erection on Andrew's exposed hole, that was pink in color. It was delicately surrounded by tiny and soft hair.

Henry said aloud: "Andrew... I am experiencing the best times in my life! I love you. I want to make love to you, I want to enter inside your body and make it my

home. I want to penetrate you, I don't want to leave, even a millimeter of a space on your body unexplored. I want to know you, see you inside out. I am going to take you all for mine. You cannot be of anyone else."

Andrew said reassuringly, "I am all yours Henry... Use me the way you want."

Henry lifted Andrew's trembling leg even higher and pushed his erection inside. Andrew squealed in pain, while looking back at Henry through his puppy-eyes. Henry loved that look. He pushed himself further inside Andrew, and Andrew, without even blinking kept staring into Henry’s eyes.

Henry kept pushing himself inside and Andrew kept taking him in.  Henry felt the end on his cock, he was completely inside. Henry's guess about Andrew's "deep" hole was right! Andrew had a huge space for Henry to dwell inside him.

Henry put his tongue inside Andrew's mouth and started fucking him. Strangely, although he didn't feel much pain when Henry was putting his cock inside him, Andrew could feel that now. It was SOME pain. But Andrew was not looking at it as a pain, but he was rather looking at it as a ragging man in Henry that wanted Andrew very badly. Andrew loved that thought and gave in himself completely to Henry.

Henry's bare cock required no artificial lubricant, since he was filled with pre-cum and that precum was spreading across Andrew's smooth ass. Henry could feel the super-soft inside of Andrew's ass on his tight rod-like dick. It was like an iron rod was speared through the apple pudding. Andrew's butts were like pudding, Henry thought, and he loved the Andrew Pudding. It was his most favorite flavor.

Andrew had spreaded his right hand on the floor and had held Henry from behind his neck with his left hand. Henry had made a pillow like support with his right hand and Andrew's head was rested on it. Henry fucked Andrew deep inside for a long time.

They, later, tried many positions: doggy, on stomach, woman on top, standing, in the water (by this time Henry's cloak had already vanished, Andrew never realized it), Andrew's legs on Henry's shoulders, Andrew on his back and his legs curled upside and then behind while Henry pumping his juicy cock inside from above... They had many sessions. Henry came many times.

There was no place on (or in) Andrew that was not penetrated. Andrew was penetrated in his ass, mouth, pits, between the thighs, even in the region just behind the knees called Popliteal Fossa. Andrew was feeling like each and every cavity on his body is filled. Even hours after the penetration was finished, Andrew could still feel the bulging mass of muscles of Henry's rocky-hard penis all over and all inside him. He loved the feeling.

Henry had come inside Andrew's ass, in his mouth, on his face, everywhere. Andrew was drenched wet in Henry's cum.

As they were finished and lying on the grass, tired (especially Andrew), Jim appeared again and said, "I am glad you made the best use of this opportunity! I would be ready to take you back in our time!"

Henry said, "If that's ok with you, I would love to spend the eternity here... with Andrew. It is very pure and serene. I don't feel like leaving this place."

Jim looked at him smilingly and looked at Andrew, expecting his answer.

"I would want to live wherever Henry wants to live. Although, this place really has its alluring appeal!" Andrew supported Henry.

"Suit yourself. I am glad you felt so. I will make sure you'll never fall short of food and water and anything else. All you have to do, is to remember me." Saying this, Jim disappeared again.

Henry looked at Andrew... Andrew looked at him.

"I guess, it's time we got back to our work! What say?" Henry said, smiling.

"Yes, we should do a lot of work!" Andrew.

"Alright then..." Henry said and mounted back on Andrew to continue his lovely work.


End file.
